


Failures

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo keeps opening the wound in his side. Hux is tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failures

"It'll keep opening of you keep moving like that," Hux warned. He stood in the doorway of the medical room, arms crossed over his chest. He watched as a medical droid tended to Kylo's side once again, shaking his head as the other soon chased it away with a snarl. "Ren..."

"I don't need advice from a failure..."

He refused to let the insult hurt. Instead he stepped further into the room, raising an eyebrow at him. "And what are you?" he countered. He paused a moment, waiting for a response. When there was none he nodded his head, sniffing as he picked up some bacta gel and bandages. "I shall deal with it myself then," he said.

"Why?"

"Someone has to keep you alive."

Kylo pouted, looking away as the redhead started to tend to his side. "Perhaps we were made for each other...two failures who couldn't even kill a scavenger and a traitor."

"There is still time."

"How?" Kylo demanded. "How can there possibly still be time?"

Hux looked at him, frowning as he leaned forward. He caught the other completely by surprise when he kissed him, straightening up when he was finished with the bandage. "Because I refuse to give up just yet."


End file.
